The adventures of Leo, Silver and Emmy
by athenasgirll104
Summary: This is a paper i had to write for my english class. Please R


_**Adventures**_

_**By: Kiley Jorgenson May 2013**_

_**Silver **_

Leo and I were sitting by a fountain in Salt River Park in New York, just enjoying the warm spring air. I looked at him with his messy black hair, electric blue eyes, and his slender but muscular body. I thought how good he looked in the late afternoon sunlight. We were talking about where we were going to sleep tonight, when all of a sudden Leo hears a little girl crying. We get up and investigate. As we walk towards the crying I notice that we are getting further and further away from the mortals. _Good_ I thought, _mortals never seem to see things for what they actually are. No need for witnesses._ We go slowly though, so we don't get spotted. I tell Leo to stay back, I peek around the corner of the alleyway, and what I see petrifies me.

A little girl, probably about three or four, was hanging upside down over a boiling cauldron, a few hundred yards away, I see a Cyclops bent over, obviously looking for something.

"Leo get over here! A little girl is about to be eaten by a Cyclops!" I whisper loudly. I then turned to the little girl. "Hey," I say softly, "We're going to get you down from there. Don't worry." The only response I got was a whimper.

"How on earth are we going to get her down?" Leo asked skeptically, "I mean she's 10 feet in the air."

"Use your magic, Leo, she needs our help." Leo closed his eyes to concentrate, and at that moment, the Cyclops decided to turn around. "Keep working Leo," I said, "I'll distract the Cyclops." He gave a slight nod. I took a deep breath and charged the Cyclops.

As I ran towards the monster, I noticed that he was ugly, and I mean UGLY. He was about 15 feet tall with large feet that smelled like a dead skunk sitting in a car on a hot summer day. He had one brown eye right where his forehead should be and long pink hair down to his elbows littered with random objects. There were toilet lids, doors, a park bench, a stroller, and some plastic fish, and seaweed, lots of seaweed. It was like he was a walking garbage truck. He finally sees me and says

"Oh! More lunch for toby!" he sounded so excited, I almost felt bad for not letting him eat us. I climb up onto a fire escape and stab my sword into its ear. It let out a roar, "BAD LUNCH! Toby Mad!" he tries to stomp on me but I've learned with Cyclops that they are big and slow, so if you stay close and are fast, it can't get you.

I risk a glance at the little girl and Leo, to see Leo grabbing the little girl and then finally rushing towards me. He jumps onto Toby's head and I catch my breath. I finally notice that my toes were tingling. _Great,_ I thought, _water can help us, I think._ See for some reason I have control over water, I have absolutely no idea why, but I do. I concentrate my hardest and BOOM! The ground burst open and Leo was flung from the Cyclops head. I keep a wall separating me, and the girl from the Cyclops. The Cyclops burst and monster dust turned the water to a mushy soup. I let the water wall fall down and I turn around.

I walk up to the little girl who was soaking wet and shivering.

"Hey, where's your family?" I asked.

"My family hates me!" she cried, "lots of scary monsters attack, so I ran away." She starts to cry and I finally get a good look at her. She had long blond hair that was just everywhere, she was wearing a ripped up pajama pants with a sweatshirt that had a logo I couldn't recognize, I think it was a tree or something. Leo then walks over and stands next to me. I picked her up and she slowly stopped crying. "You not take me back to my family?" she asked with a cautious glint in her eye. I notice with a startle that her eyes were stormy grey.

"No," I said firmly, "I promise. Now you have a name right?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, "my name Emmy."

I look at Leo and my heart practically stops. He looked like he got trampled by a herd of elephants.

"Gods Leo, are you alright? Wait don't answer that. We need to get to a safe house." In case you didn't know, me and Leo where in the process of building a house. Leo is good at magic so when we ever finish it, he will cast a spell so monsters can't smell us. But right now that house is only halfway done, so we sleep elsewhere until it's done. But I give him some ambrosia from my backpack and he instantly looks better.

Later that day, when Leo and Emmy slept while I was on guard duty, a strange boy walked over to us. He was about as tall as me, which means he was short, had lots of curly brown hair underneath his cap and he had a slight limp while he walked, like he was in pain.

"Hey, I'm Furlance. Are you guys okay?" I must have looked at him weirdly because he then said, "are you guy's demigods?" okay that was a weird question.

"I don't know, what's a demigod?" He grabs my hand and sniffs it. I yank it away and yelled "Leo! I think a monster is outside!"

_Leo_

I was having the weirdest dream before Silver woke me up. I was sitting in a bucket on wheels. I think it was called a chariot. Anyways, so I was riding along when I realized that I wasn't even on the ground. And what was even more startling was that I was totally ok with it. As I looked to the right, I saw a girl. She was about 17 or maybe 16. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, kind of like Emmy's. She said

"You're going down Leo." Then my dream got interrupted when Silver cried out something about a monster. I opened my eyes and drowsily said

"_Ashbeita_!" I cast a protective shield around a sleeping Emmy, then burst out of the door with my sword I look around I see a weird looking kid standing a few feet away with his hands up. "Who are you and what do you want?" I growl. He yelped and started backing away muttering,

"Demigods for sure…. Much too long…dangerous..."

"He said his name was Furlance." Silver said. I turned to look at her and, like always, she took my breath away. She had long, thick, blondish red hair. Her eyes were a summer sea green with hints of blue in them. She was short, only about 5'1". And she had a bunch of freckles so it looked like a paint can had exploded on her face.

Furlance said "whoa guys! Chill out. I come in peace."

"How do we know we can trust him" Silver whispered to me, "I mean what if he is actually a monster?"

"I'm no monster," He said to our surprise, and then he kicked off his shoes and I almost thought the bump on my head was making me see things. Because underneath his shoes wasn't feet, but instead he had hooves, goat hooves. I knew silver was surprised too, because she fainted.

"Silver!" I cried. It took a little, but with Furlance's help, we managed together propped up against a tree. I look at the shelter and think _I hope Emmys okay; this weird guy doesn't need to know we have a weak point._ And almost as if he was reading my thoughts, he turned and ran towards the cabin. "NO!" I cried. Silver then woke up to see me running away towards the shelter. Furlance opens the door and stops in his tracks. "Dang it!" I said frustrated. The shield only works if the protectee stayed inside it. But Emmy was digging through the supplies to try to find some toys. Emmy then turns around and screams.

"Furry!" she went flying towards Furlance and he smothers her with a hug.

"Emmy! I was so worried! I thought I would never see you again!" I stare at them dumbfounded.

"How on earth do you two know each other?" he looks longingly at Emmy then turns to me and said. "I found Emmy in Fairfield, Texas about 2 months ago. She was hiding in an old shed at a movie theater when I smelled her. Later on when we stopped in New York to get some food, she disappeared."

"Well I and Leo here found her dangling upside down over a cauldron." Silver said, I looked at her and she was looking much better.

"Yeah," I added, "we barely got out of there in time." As we retold what happened, Furlance's face turned from frightened, to worried then relived.

"Well thank the gods you saved my precious little Emmy. Now we need to get you three to camp half-blood." I look at him confused and he said "it's like a safe house, but it's a whole camp. You learn how to survive and the monsters can't smell you." I glance at Silver and she nods then I say

"Okay dude, Take us to camp half blood."

_Silver_

Right now Leo and Emmy are getting each other soaked in the water while I sit on the shore, taking lots of pictures. Furlance then walks up and says,

"You need to get in on the fun. No more sitting here on the sidelines." I look at him and he had that look in his eyes that said_ you are going to do what I say. I'm not budging. _So I get up and go down to the beach in camp half-blood and splash Emmy and Leo while watching the sunset.

Camp half-blood ©Rick Riordan


End file.
